


Let the Polish Dry

by snakesnbooks



Series: The Finer Things [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bartender Diego, Ben is sort of a sugar baby, Ben is treating himself, Dry Humping, Horny Ben, I'm mostly just being a slut for Ben, M/M, Nail Polish, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stripper Klaus, the other two find him but they don't do much together in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakesnbooks/pseuds/snakesnbooks
Summary: Ben starts to think about Klaus and Diego while he's home alone. He really can't stop his mind from wandering, but then again, it isn't like he tries.***Ben is painting his nails and starts thinking about his boyfriends. He gets sort of distracted and has some trouble with his nails.





	Let the Polish Dry

**Author's Note:**

> I made this into a series so if you haven't read "Strippers and Slutty nurses (and Don't forget a crisp $20)" go check it out!
> 
> Mostly Ben’s daydreaming about his boyfriends, a bit of smut at the end!

Ben didn't really mind being left home alone- he didn't need to work, and couldn't, and the fact that his boyfriends bought him anything at all was more than he'd ever dreamed of. They were gone a lot working at the club, sure, but a lot of the time Ben tagged along anyways. When he decided to stay home, he usually had something to do. Today he'd wanted to paint his nails. 

He'd chosen a light blue color- it looked good on him- and had turned on the television, flipping through Netflix until he'd found a show to watch. He settled into the couch, prepping his nails with the file (his least favorite part,) before getting to work with the actual painting. He was not in the mansion, so he didn't worry about who might come in. Klaus had started renting an apartment as soon as he'd made enough money. Although he enjoyed finally being back with family again, he didn't enjoy them as much when they were around 24/7. Ben didn't mind it as much as Klaus, but he'd followed him to his new place anyways. After all, that's what he'd been doing for years. Diego agreed with Klaus about being around family all the time- he still lived in his shithole boiler room, but he paid rent instead of living there now. Lately, though, he'd been crashing with Ben and Klaus more than half the time. Ben smirked at the thought, mostly because he knew the only reason Diego was too tired to leave was because he was sucking dick.

He hummed to himself, the television pulling him out of his thought train as he pulled the cap off of the nail polish and began to coat his nails in the base layer; he worked slowly and methodically, finishing all the fingers on one hand before moving to the next, and then waiting for ten minutes to do his first colored layer, beginning the process again. 

He lost interest in the television; instead, his mind began wandering. He wondered if Diego was coming home with Klaus today. He hoped so. Diego had proven to be a lot nicer in private than he was around Luther or Allison. In fact, the rudest comments he ever managed to make aimed at Klaus and Ben were jokes. He seemed to genuinely like being around them, and he didn't have many problems with anything they did besides the occaisional quip that he was being forcefully inducted into some kind of wierd cult. 

Not to mention that Diego was amazingly sexy. All the time. He could wake up with messy hair, wearing sweatpants and a too-large T-shirt, and the only thing Ben could think about was how much he wanted to touch him and kiss him and be touched and kissed by him. Diego was one of those guys who really just seemed perfect, and the fact that he was entirely willing to give Ben the 110% attention he craved made it all that much better. Another thing that he and Klaus had discovered about their brother after Halloween was that he was an insanely hopeless romantic. Ben could perfectly imagine the image of Diego; he always woke up before Klaus, (Ben didn't need to sleep at all, but sometimes he managed to fall into sleep for half an hour or so,) and when he did wake up, he said goodmorning to Ben immedeatly. Then he trudged out into the little kitchen of Klaus' flat, opened the fridge, and started cooking. God, Diego was an amazing cook; everything he made was fresh, and tasty, and seemed almost gormet. While Diego cooked, Ben started a pot of coffee, (all three of them drank it; Klaus's loaded with sugar and creamer, Deigo's black, and Ben's with milk,) and they chatted idly until Klaus stumbled downstairs, looking like a mess, and wrapped his arms around one of their waists, (usually Ben's,) and leaned over to kiss the other, (usually Diego.) They'd eat in front of the TV, and then Diego and Klaus got ready for work. They drove together (Klaus couldn't drive), but before leaving, Diego always showered Ben with attention. Klaus took ridiculously long showers, and during that time, Ben would find himself being pulled to the couch, nestled in the crook of Diego's neck and entirely wrapped in his long limbs. 

Ben drank it up like it was his last day alive- although he wasn't, himself. Alive, that is. It became easier and easier to forget that, the more time he spent with his brothers. Boyfriends. Whatever they'd ended up as. 

Ben felt cold liquid on his finger- he'd fucked up his nailpolish thinking about Diego. Quickly, he rubbed off the polish that had missed his nail, and swiped his brush over the coat again to fix any mistakes. He quickly moved on to his last few fingers, capping the polish and then turning his attention back to the TV. He quickly lost interest again; he wondered if he should swing by the club? He didn't have anything else to do that day, and he was always looking to watch Klaus dance. Diego could agree that even if he didn't work there, he'd probably spend a lot of time at the club just stalking Klaus. It was one of their shared hobbies, along with sticking one-dollar bills (they weren't millionaires,) into Klaus' waistband at random moments during the day- an occurance which had been started in order to embarass Klaus, but had ended up just being rewarding when Klaus would stop abruptly in front of them, bumping his ass against them as they walked into him- Klaus really was a fucking tease. Ben huffed out a breath of air, closing his eyes and leaning back. God, now he was thinking about Klaus, too. He was usually fine on his own, but right now all he could think about were Klaus and Diego, Klaus dancing, Diego cooking, Klaus in the shower, Diego on the couch, _Klaus and Diego in bed_ \- Jesus, he hadn't been this warm since he'd been alive. Well, no, that might not be true, what with "recent activities"- the thought made Ben shiver, biting his lip- but it did seem like more warmth than he'd ever felt when it was spreading so fast, taking over his stomach and then his shoulders, moving up his neck and invading his thoughts. His thoughts were more than warm- they were  _hot,_ images flashing and then dissapearing, and holy fuck, Ben needed to do something now. Right now, or he was sure he'd burst into flames and dissapear. Quickly, he reached down to unbutton his jeans, but then paused, whimpering out a soft " _fuck._ "

His fucking nail polish was still wet. 

He turned his attention back to the screen; his polish would need to dry before he could do anything, so he would just have to try to distract himself. The television, however, was no match for the porno his brain was quickly piecing together, and it didn't even take two moments before he forgot about it again completely, racking what little was left of his coherent thoughts to find a solution to the problem of not being able to unbutton his fucking jeans. 

_Just rub off the nail polish._

Yeah, right, like he'd ruin his fucking nails. He'd done a great job, there was no way he was going to just wipe it away.  

 _Find something that can fucking touch me without ruining my nails,_ he revised, and glanced around almost frantically, settling on a pillow. It would have to do; he just hoped it would help, and fast, because he needed to get off, or he'd be in pain for the next half an hour it took for his nails to dry. 

He stuck the pillow between his legs, and then paused for an awkward moment. Jesus, had he ever even done this? He didn't feel like this a lot when he'd been alive, and when he did, he'd ignored it, pushed it down, pretended it was the hunger of the Eldritch he was feeling and not his own. It had seemed like something to be ashamed of. Even now, it seemed like something to be ashamed of, but his reluctance was soon overtaken by the fucking _heat_ , and we was squirming himself around on the pillow without even realizing he was doing it. It felt amazing- way better than it had any right to feel. This wasn't how he wanted to do it, wasn't how he liked it, but he still  _liked_ it and relief was relief. 

He felt really fucking relieved when the heat stopped burning and became a pleasant suana-style sheen of sweat over his brow, on his legs. He was wearing high waisted shorts, and a crop top- he pushed it up carefully as he moved, rubbing the palms of his hands over his chest and legs with the fingers pointed carefully up, away from his skin. He was starting to feel a lot better, although the pillow wasn't doing much to get him off entirely, and his dick still ached, wanting to be touched. He didn't realize how long he'd been going at it for, unable to just get there, until he heard a surprised "oh?" and a breathy moan from across the room- his eyes widened, and he froze, looking up to see Klaus and Diego in the door of their room. Ben hadn't even heard them come in. 

"This is new, Benny boy," Klaus teased, dropping his bag with a thud and then circling thier bed like a hawk, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. Diego, on his own part, said nothing, although his eyes followed Klaus' as they trailed over Ben's sweaty and shaking form. 

"Shut up," Ben hissed, trying to ignore the throbbing of his cock- he'd been so close this time- and trying to keep himself from squirming. Klaus cackled, bending down to lick Ben's neck, and then dissapeared altogether into the other room.   
"I'm going to wash my makeup off, feel free to finish up out there," he hummed, and Ben's face grew warmer, his eyes sliding shut as he twitched his legs, grinding down for a moment into the pillow- he'd almost forgotten Diego's eyes on him until he heard the man groan out loud, dropping his own bag and rushing over to the bed. He threw his coat and shirt onto the floor in one motion, straddling Ben's tiny hips with his own and pulling him into a kiss. 

"You look delicious," he murmured into Ben's ear, and Ben let a sigh escape his lips. 

"Can you help me, please? I didn't wanna ruin my nail polish, but this isn't really doing it," Ben whined out weakly, and Diego let out a chuckle. 

"Just lean back," He hummed, and then his hands were on Ben's shorts, unbuttoning them and unzipping them, tugging them down his legs, and grunting when they stuck- Ben wore ridiculously tight shorts, and it drove Diego crazy. He didn't bother tugging off the underwear Ben was wearing; they were blue and lacy, almost the same color as the nails he'd refused to damage. 

"Come on," Ben whined, rutting forward into Diego's hand impatiently. his eyes were closed, his cock stiff as Diego reached out compliantly, cupping his hand around Ben's underwear and beginning to rub, moving his thumb up and down where he could feel the head of Ben's dick, and dragging his fingers lightly on the underside. Ben moaned, his head tilting back, and it didn't even take a minute before the heat built up and then released, cum soaking his panties and dampening Diego's fingers through the fabric. At that exact moment, Klaus exited the bathroom, and grinned. 

"I started the shower for you," he teased, and Ben flushed, rolling over and fighting out of the daze of his orgasm to stand up and walk silently into the hot shower; he thanked Klaus, capturing his lips in a long kiss as he went by. Once he was gone, Diego flopped back onto the bed, grinning. 

"He's really something," Diego mumbled, and Klaus shook his head, biting back a genuine smile as he settled in next to him.

"Yeah, he is," he agreed. 


End file.
